A Little Slice of Ginger Pie
by windheartyuki
Summary: Renee Citori has been hunting since she was 14 years old. She ends up going on a hunt alone and runs into the Winchester brothers. Who is she and what kind of stories will unfold? (Dean/OC) Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Renee and any character I might add
1. The Benders part 1

I was running. Running from something that I didn't want to look back and see how close it was.

I could hear its heavy footsteps despite the loud pounding in my ears, adrenaline mixing with fear. I then tripped over something that I couldn't see as everything around me rose in a blur, my chin smacking on the ground.

The footsteps grew nearer and I saw something shine in front of me. I allowed my hand to creep forward to grab it as my vision blurred in a minor concussion. Suddenly a foot pressed down on my hand. I let out a scream of pain.

My attacker let out a crazed laugh and got into stance for the kill when suddenly a figure crashed into it, causing both of them to fly from my vision. I heard grunts and blow being dealt but one of them soon reduced to grunts of desperation, as if pushing themselves to their limit.

I took that moment to weakly grab the item just as the attacker appeared again and went for my neck. I used the last of my strength to flip over and hold the item out, causing it to go through its neck.

I breathed out heavily and identified that the item was a knife and my attacker was-. My head began to pound harder and I grabbed it in pain as a disturbed laugh sounded, blood clouding my vision.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat as I sat up with a jolt, pressing myself against the headboard while breathing heavily as I looked around the room. I was in another motel, this time in Hibbing, Minnesota. Such was the life of a hunter. I breathed out a sigh of relief and went to the sink, splashing some water on my face.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror before drying my face and going back to the motel bed with an ugly mix of salmon pink and neon orange. I sat down on the edge and laid back.

"Ugh what the hell do these dreams even mean?!"

I ran a hand through my hair and slipped under the covers, letting sleep take me once more. All I can deduct is something big is headed my way.

My name is Renee Citori. I am 23 and I started hunting when I was 14 years old. I have light auburn hair with a slightly ginger tint in a messy pixie cut and gray eyes, which switch between adding a mix of green and being completely gray. I am 5 feet and 3 and one half inches.

* * *

The next morning I opened my laptop and printed a map of the area, marking where people might have gone missing. I determined the most suspicious location and nodded.

"That has to be it," I stood up and slid on a fake police shirt, walking out to my corvette after locking the motel door behind me.

I patted its forest green trunk and opened it, pulling up the false bottom and propping it up with a retractable staff. I pulled the hem of my green racer-back tank top up and stuck a pistol on the right of my waistband and a buck knife on the left.

I started driving to the farm house that I circled on the map and switch on Avenged Sevenfold. I soon pulled over and hopped out, walking up to the old-looking house.

'This place needs a paint job' I thought as I stood on the porch and knocked on the door. I subtly rested my hands on my hips, over my weapons.

A little girl answered the door and I pulled out my fake police badge.

"I'm officer Falton, FBI. May I speak to an adult? Is your mother or father home?" I observed the house behind her, noticing the jar of teeth instantly before she spoke.

"My mother is dead," she held a neutral look on her face.

I put on a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. What about your father?"

"About to get you," She suddenly let out an earsplitting scream, "Daddy!"

My eyebrows knit together at a sudden smirk growing on her face. I understood her expression as a blow was suddenly delivered to the back of my head, white exploding then fading to black.

* * *

As I regained consciousness I immediately put my hand on the back of my head. A soft, deep voice spoke beside me, "Hey, are you alright?"

I slowly nodded in response, "Yeah I think so."

Something clicked in my brain and my hands shot to my waist in realization, "Ah shit! They disarmed me!" I tried to calm down and turned to look at my fellow prisoner.

He was slightly difficult to see in the dim lighting but I inferred that it didn't dull his features by much.

He has brown hair, the front to the middle and the back to below his ears. I shifted my eyes to his and noticed striking yet soft brown eyes to match. His jaw was defined and clenched as he was trying to grab something.

"What are you-," I realized he was trying to pull on a big metal, pipe looking object, "Oh."

The man across from my cage caught my eye. He had his legs bent with his knees in front of his chest with his arms loosely folded over them. "You're the man that went missing. Alvin Jenkins."

He looked over at me and nodded with a wry smile etched on his face. "Yeah I guess so."

* * *

"What's your name again?" Alvin asked as the man pulled.

The man grunted in his effort and kept his eye on his task, "It's Sam."

"Why don't you give it up Sammy there's no way out."

I opened my mouth to speak but Sam beat me to it, grunting as he pulled harder, "Don't. Call me. Sammy!" On that note he yanked the pipe from its place.

I smiled and looked that the object that fell with it, "I think just Sam is a nice name."

Sam nodded thanks in response as he coughed and waved his hand in front of his face from the dust.

Alvin looked over, "What is it?"

Sam looked over at Alvin and held the object up, shifting his gaze to it, "It's a bracket."

Alvin got a disappointed and rather pissy look on his face, partially lifting his hand off of his arm as a lazy gesture before setting it back down, "Oh thank god a bracket, now we got em' now, huh."

I puffed my cheek out in annoyance, "Well that least it's _something_." I crossed my arms and folded my legs beside me.

Sam sat back down and heaved a sigh, raking his fingers through his hair.

I gave a shrug and a supporting smile. "That was a pretty good attempt." He opened his mouth to speak when a low-pitched stand-by sound rung and the cages suddenly unlocked, the doors partially swinging open. Alvin unfolded his arms, "Must've been a short."

He quickly got up and moved to get out of the cage, "Maybe you knocked something loose."

I looked from him to Sam, seeing Sam was getting agitated. I shifted my gaze back to Alvin, "Alvin you really shouldn't do that."

Sam shifted his gaze between the two of us, "I-I think you should get back in there Jenkins."

I gave a shrug and a supporting smile. "That was a pretty good attempt." He opened his mouth to speak when a low-pitched stand-by sound rung and the cages suddenly unlocked, the doors partially swinging open. Alvin unfolded his arms, "Must've been a short."

He quickly got up and moved to get out of the cage, "Maybe you knocked something loose." I looked from him to Sam, seeing Sam was getting agitated.

I shifted my gaze back to Alvin, "Alvin you really shouldn't do that."

Sam shifted his gaze between the two of us, "I-I think you should get back in there Jenkins."

Alvin got a look on his face and snapped his head in Sam's direction, using a confused and slightly agitated tone, "What?"

Sam took a breath in, "This isn't right." I nodded my head in agreement, scooting back a little farther into my own cage as a cautionary move.

"No no. I sure want to get out of here." He looked at Sam with certainty and determination.

"Yeah. But that was too easy." Sam countered.

"Sam's right. I think it's a trap. Plus, you aren't even armed. You'll be in even more danger out there than in here" I gave a pointed look to Alvin in hopes that he understood the risk and get back into his cage. This certainly wasn't right and I could feel it.

"Look I'm gonna get out of here, I'm gonna send help. Okay? Don't worry." Alvin insisted.

Sam breathed a little louder and his voice got stern, "No. I'm serious. Jenkins. She's right, this might be a trap!"

Jenkins walked to the room's door and spoke without looking back, "Bye Sammy, girlie." With that he put his arm out as a lazy wave and exited the room.

Sam and I both yelled for him at the same time, "Jenkins, Alvin!" Alvin closed the door behind him and with that he was gone.

I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest but let out a sharp grunt of pain as I felt my ribs throb. Sam must have noticed because he walked out of his cage and into mine, kneeling beside me it was then that I noticed that this man was a giant. "Did they hurt you?"

I tried to take deep, steady breaths and managed a small nod, "They must have decided to up the damage after they hit my head." I squeezed my eyes shut in pain before opening them again, finding a look on Sam's face that shone with worry.

His eyes scanned over my body in search of any visible injuries. I caught my breath a little more, "Sam should we really let Jenkins be out there alone? We can't just let an innocent person die because we couldn't stop him from leaving. I saw what was in their house before I got knocked out. There was a jar of teeth and other jaws of human parts. What if this really is a trap?" I looked down at the ground, trying to block the image of what might become of Jenkins.

He lifted my head while he shook his own. "We wouldn't be much help considering we aren't armed either. My brother is looking for me and when he finds us we can stop them from killing anyone else. Now where does it hurt, uhm-."

I then realized I knew his name but he didn't know mine, "Oh I'm sorry, that's so rude of me. Renee. My name's Renee." Sam nodded. "I'd say it's nice to meet you, it really is, but the circumstances to our meeting don't exactly make the phrase appropriate.

I let out a small laugh but winced at the pain and held back a cough. "Now where does it hurt, Recka?" I caught my breath again and gingerly rested my head against the cage wall, "My ribs."

He nodded and helped me slide off the fake police uniform shirt before carefully moving his hands to the hem of my tank top. I felt a blush creep onto my face and tried to remain calm. Sam moved his eyes up to mine as to not be rude, "I'm going to have to lift your shirt to be able to see the damage. Are you alright with that?" I considered for a few seconds and nodded. He seemed respectful so I decided to trust that he wouldn't do anything perverted.

With his help I slowly rolled the tank top up until the hem was right below my bust, and clenched it it my hands so it wouldn't roll back down. He examined my ribs and looked up at me with a very serious look on his face, "They really must not have liked your visiting. I'm pretty sure they broke two."

I stared up at the ceiling, "Well that rules out running away. So what now?" Sam helped me prop up into a position that didn't hurt my ribs as much, "We wait."

Alvin's blood-curdling scream rang through the room clearly as Sam moved back to his cage. Waiting just got scary.


	2. The Benders part 2

_**Wow, I'm so glad to get some feedback and followers. I would like to say thank you to my followers and thank you to my reviewer! I hope to hear more about what you all think and I hope you all enjoy this** **chapter! I would also apologize for uploading so slowly! I've had a tough week that didn't leave me much of a chance to upload!**_

* * *

Sam and I made an estimate of how long it was between each visit our captors made. They would come in around mid-day to feed us, and that was the only time we saw them. We wondered why they didn't try hurting us, but we decided that is was better that they didn't and be glad for it.

Sam looker over at me, "So what do you do? Why are you here, out in practically nowhere?"

I looked back at him and offered a wry smile, "I'll tell you since we might be in here for a while or maybe not even make it out at all. I'm a hunter."

Something sparked in Sam's eyes, interest, "What do you hunt?"

I stared him dead in the eye, "I hunt things that shouldn't be normal; the thing in a child's closet or under their bed. Things that go bump that nobody pays the right attention to. I hunt the supernatural."

His expression changed to surprise and flashed back to curiosity, "So you're here on a hunt then? That's why you're here?"

I nodded and curled my legs up with my right one on top, "Yes I am; and why are you here?"

Sam pulled a knee up to his chest, "My brother and I are here for the same reason. We're hunters too and came here to investigate the disappearances. But what stumps me is they're humans."

I nodded in approval. His name for some reason made me think of Lord of The Rings so I decided to toss a reference in to lighten the mood, "Well Samwise, lets hope your brother is a damn good hunter. And honestly, with the way things are in this world, I'm not exactly surprised that they're human. Now lets get some sleep. I'm getting tired."

A smile graced his face and he moved to a more comfortable position, "Night _Rosie_._"_

I laid down and curled up in the corner of the cage facing the door, yawning and letting sleep take me.

* * *

Dean POV

I was in a bad situation. My cover as state police was blown and Kathleen cuffed me to her damn car, I ran my left hand over my jacket pocket. "I gotta start carrying paperclips." I looked over at the antenna on the trunk and an idea sparked.

Out of desperation I arched my back over the car and stuck my left leg out to the side. I stretched my left arm out as far as it could go in hopes of getting a hold of the antenna. I heard the whining growl of a vehicle, "Son of a bitch." I threw my head back and tried harder. I stretched my fingers out as much as possible, "Shit, come on."

I pushed a bit more and felt the antenna. I gripped it with my fingertips and unscrewed it. I lowered my arm and leg as the antenna fell to the ground. The sound of the vehicle stopped and I heard a chain being unwrapped as I crouched down and picked the antenna up. I began using it to pick the lock of the handcuff connected to the door. I heard the crunching of people's feet on the ground and if looked over before picking up my pace.

Just in a nick of time I unlocked the one cuff. The men came into sight and they began walking to the driver's side of the car. I moves around to the other side quickly and made a mad dash for the woods as silently as I could, staying out of sight, "Heh, Dumbasses."

I began walking down the path to the house as I picked the lock of the cuff on my right wrist. I got it off and shoved the handcuffs into my pack pocket. I walked around to the back of the house, making my way down into the cellar. I scanned the room and found a door. 'Too obvious' I thought. I kept myself alert and approached the door, going over to open it.

* * *

Renee POV

It was mid-day and we had just been fed. Sam and I had indulged into talking about what we would have been if we weren't hunters, and I had to admit, if he wasn't a hunter, he would be a total stiff, "I think being a lawyer would pay well, but it's _so_ serious. If I wasn't a hunter, I would want to be a writer."

He rested his hand on his knee and had a thoughtful look on his face, "Yeah, I could see you being a writer. I never really wanted to be a hunter though. It was what I was raised on. My father lived the lifestyle so my brother and I did too."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them, resting my head on them, "I'd tell you why I hunt but I think that's a story for another time. Hopefully we will have another time, maybe even hunt together at some point."

Sam was about to reply when the door to the room swung open. Our captors carried a redheaded police woman and threw her into the cage that once held Jenkins. After locking her up they left the room. The woman stayed unconscious for a good 10 minutes before waking up.

"You alright?" Sam asked, as I was stretching from my curled position.

She looked over as she held her right hand on the back of her head, "Are you Sam Winchester? Aren't you?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah." My gaze snapped from the lady to Sam. 'THE Winchester? I'll have to ask him.'

"Your uh, your cousin's looking for you." She sat up a bit more.

Sam shook his head and let out a breath of air, "Thank god." He took his arms off of his knees and rested his hands on the ground on either side of him, "Where is he?"

The woman had a confused look on her face for a moment as is showed a hint of thoughtfulness, "I uh, I cuffed him to my car."

Sam let out another puff of air and shifted his gaze to look at the wall. The woman noticed me and went to say something but then the door opened. I felt myself tense in surprise and went into alert mode as a man began to step into the room. When he fully appeared I felt my breath get knocked out of my lungs and my jaw drop.

He closed the door behind him as he began to slowly walk in and scan the room. At first all you could see was a black boots and blue jeans. Then the rest of him came into view. He wore a silver band on his right ring finger, a necklace on a black, rope chain and a tight black t-shirt under an open, pale green flannel and an open, black jacket. My eyes then roamed up to his face. His jaw was very defined and he had short, brown hair that was slight spiked up in the front.

I then looked at his eyes and quietly gasped. His eyes were a stunning and deep, intense green. I didn't know where this man came from but I had already decided one thing. He was drop dead gorgeous, hot, and sexy. I closed my gaping mouth and pulled my legs up to my right once more as I continued to watch him.

He seemed to be checking the room for danger as he made various small expression shifts. He then made a shocked face as his eyes landed on Sam. That was when I almost melted in my spot as I heard his deep, gruff voice with a bit of an southern accent, "Sam?!"

He made his way hurriedly over to Sam's cage and Sam smiled a wide, relieved smile while letting out a breath of air. He rested his left hand on the top of the cage and his right on the front, a few fingers resting in the bars, "Are you hurt?!"

Sam gestured his hands up before putting them back down, "No."

The man moved is left arm and slammed it against the cage, a smile gracing his face, "Damn it's good to see you." Sam breathed heavily but I could see relief in his eyes. This must have been his brother.

The cop lady looked over at them and spoke, "How did you get out of the cuffs?" The man removed his hands from Sam's cage and turned to look over at her, a straight face replacing his smile, "I know a trick or two."

He turned back around to Sam's cage, "Alright." He stared at the lock of the cage, "These locks look like they're gonna be a bitch."

Sam leaned forward and pointed his arm through his cage as he spoke, "Well there's some kind of automatic control, right there." Dean turned from the cage and pointed at Sam, "Have you seen em'?"

Sam shook his head, "Yeah. Dude," He slightly lifted his head and nodded it back down, "They're just people."

The man held a slight look of disbelief on his face, "And they jumped you?" Sam shook his head.

"Must be gettin' a little rusty there kiddo." The man turned to go to the switch and finally noticed me in my cage. He turned to walk over and put on a smooth swagger, "Well hello there. They hurt you at all?" He put on a gorgeous half-smile. I opened my mouth to speak but my ribs wouldn't have that and I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle the coughing.

Sam stood up in worry, "I'm pretty sure they broke two of her ribs." The man nodded and winked at me as he went over to the control panel, "Don't you worry sweetheart, I'll help you once you're free." He looked over to Sam, "So what do they want?"

Sam sat back down, "I don't know." I caught my breath and spoke, "They let Jenkins go but that was definitely some sort of trap." The man opened the panel and pressed on a button as I spoke, resting his left hand on the door of the panel. He looked back at one of the cages to see if anything happened and his eyebrows raised then dropped.

Sam looked back and forth, "It doesn't make any sense to me." The man was now staring back into the panel, "Yeah well that's the point." He looked at the cop lady to make sure she wouldn't catch on to what he really meant, "You know with our usual play," He switch his gaze to Sam while gesturing with his right hand, "There's rules, there's patterns. But with people, they're just crazy."

He shut the box and walked over to the cop lady's cage to examine the lock as Sam spoke, "Is there anything else out there?" He looked around then back over to Sam, "Uh, yeah there's about a dozen junk cars hidden out back, plates from all over. So i'm thinking when they take someone they take their car too."

Cop lady looked over at the man and spoke, causing him to look over at her, "Did you see a black mustang? Out there about ten years old?" He looked down at her with a slightly confused face, "Yeah actually I did." She nodded and switched her gaze to look down, not showing the obvious pain on her face. He spoke once more, "Your brother's." She nodded and looked to the side as he continued speaking, "I'm sorry."

Sam raised his eyebrows up as his mouth was pressed into a thin line. He looked over at me with that look, probably to see if I had any idea about it and I just shrugged in response, trying not to show how funny I thought his facial expression was. My gaze switched to the man as he got back into moving, "Lets get you guys out of here, then we'll take care of those bastards." He looked over at Sam and spread his arms out, "This thing takes a key. Key?" Sam shrugged, "I-I don't know."

I thought for a moment and snapped my fingers, "One of those nut jobs probably has it." The man looked over at me and nodded before heading over to the door, "Alright I better go find it." Sam then spoke up, causing the man to stop, "Hey! Be careful." He nodded and waved his hand, in one fluid motion causing the control panel door to close, "Yeah." And with that we were back to three.

* * *

Dean POV

It was now officially night-time as I stood in the cellar. I flicked the flashlight on and quickly turned my head away to the right, letting out a breath as it shone in my face. I held the flashlight in my right hand and shone it in that direction, scanning to the left. I slowly began walking forward, at first all I saw was junk, but when I turned to the right, I saw storage shelves filled with jars. There were multiple pairs of glasses hanging off of the shelves and some hair was on the mesh-like fence behind it. I touched a jar with my left hand, "Yikes."

I then turned to the left and began looking around once more. I looked on the right and found more of the mesh-like fence and made my way around to it, checking out the corner I turned just to be sure I didn't miss anything. I turned right, now on the other side of the mesh wall and shone my light down it and onto an album of photos. They depicted hunters with face paint covering their faces. What the disturbing thing was is that they were holding up dead people instead of animals.

I shone my light up onto the wall to see more photos. One had a hunter kneeling on his knees and holding a spear up to a dead man's throat while grinning in a crazed manner. The next had two of them over another one with a bloody nose. The man was on the table and one of them was holding a big knife. I pressed my lips together then clicked my tongue, letting my mouth partially open. I then stumbled upon a fairly recent looking one where the dead man was on his back, hid face tilted back at the camera as two hunters rested their arms on either side of him.

I grabbed that one with my right hand and brought it closer. He had blood soaking his shirt, I then turned it upside down to get a proper look at his face. I tapped my pinkie on the photo as I thought. It was Jenkins in the photo. I looked up as my eyebrows shot up, "I'll say it again, demons i get, people are crazy." I set the photo down and turned to my left, going towards a set of stairs. I shone my light at the top despite the bit of light shining through the ceiling and began slowly walking up.

Half-way through, a step creaked and i looked back behind me just to be sure. I then continued walking up and opened the door at the top, finding myself in the house. 'Man this place is a shit hole.' I thought as I very slowly walked in. I could hear the sound of something being cut as metal clanged on it as an old piano saloon song played. I began walking down the hallway with my back to the wall as I looked to my right, seeing a man in the kitchen. There was blood on the counter beside him and he turned to the left for something.

I kept my eyes on him as I moved and my head bumped into bones dangling from the ceiling. I snapped my gaze to the man and put my hands under the bones to stop the noise. I looked over to the bones and looked them once over, "What the-." One of them was a human jaw bone and the other was most likely a pelvic bone. I switched my gaze back over him and continued to move. I passed the kitchen doorway and switched my gaze to in font of me, now out of the man's view.

I put my back up against a doorway wall as the cutting stopped to start again within seconds. I looked to my right and grabbed a staff with a long nail through the side, that had been propped up against the wall. I turned and began walking forward into the doorway of the other room. I looked to my left and saw keys on a rusty, brown table in what appeared to be a living room. I slowly crept into the room, stopping right beside the music player. The man turned around with his saw and I turned, moving back near the doorway and watched. He then grabbed the butcher knife and turned back around.

I took my gaze off of him and went back to the task at hand. 'That cutting noise is getting a little annoying. It sounds disgusting' I thought as i took one more glance back and reached for the keys in front of me. I began to pick them up but stopped and looked back at the man again as the cutting noise stopped and water sounded. I picked up a jar and looked at its contents, teeth. My eyebrows shot up, 'Puts a new meaning to tooth fairy.' The noise of water stopped and I looked back over before switching my gaze to in front of me. I opened my mouth and licked the inside of my bottom lip as I quickly set the jar down and turned to look at the room to my left to see a girl.

She let out a gasp and slightly backed up. She had messy, long hair and a red, what looked to be, nightgown on. I quickly snapped my eyes up after this fast observation and decided to reason with her, "Shhh." I moved forward a bit, causing her to back up. She turned her head a little. I put my left hand out and kept my right out of sight behind the wall, propping the weapon up against it, "It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you."

She suddenly slid a small knife into her right hand and stepped forward with an amused expression, "I know." She then let out a grunt and jabbed her hand forward, pinning my flannel and jacket on my right to the wall. I made a noise and looked down at the knife, moving my hands to pull it out.

"Daddy!" She backed up a bit. I looked up at her as she looked to her right, "Geez." She continued again, "Daddy!" I tried harder to pull the knife out of the wall and pulled it out, then turning to my left just as a man came down the steps who obviously wasn't her dad. "Daddy!" She sounded like a broken record. I quickly looked to her, then back at the newcomer as another suddenly grabbed me from behind. The other came running at me as nut #1 got a grip on my arms. I used this as leverage and threw my legs up, dealing a solid two-legged kick to nut #1. He fell down and #2 let go of my arms and grabbed the back of my jacket, shoving me forward on the wall.

I smacked my left hand up against his face and he tossed me over a chair and into a wall, knocking over a bookshelf. The knife fell down onto the ground and i picked it up with my left hand. As he grabbed the back of my jacket and picked me up, I slashed his face with the knife and followed up with punching him in the face with my right as he lost his grip on me. I elbowed him with my left and regained all of my balance as #1 dove at me. I caught him and threw him up against the wall where the bookshelf once was. I then backed up swiftly only to turn around and see #2 corner me and #1 join.

I kicked a stool at #1 and he hit it to the side. I turned to the left and dodged a right-hook from #2 and countered back with my own, landing a solid blow that knocked him back into a chair. I wasted no time in turning to the right again just to get leveled with a headbutt from #1. I hit the wall and he shoved me to the ground as he broke some glass object that created a cut on the right side of my forehead. #1 backed up as #2 got up at the same time I did. I took a few breaths and used the doorway for support while pointing at them with my right hand.

I pointed to #2, "I'm gonna kick your ass first." He took deep breaths as well and lowered his left arm, keeping his right fist by his stomach. I pointed on my right to #1, putting my whole back in the doorway, "And then yours." Something loud and metallic slammed into the left side of my head and I dropped to the right, onto the ground as I passed out.

* * *

I gained consciousness, heavily breathing as I slowly moved my head from the right and up, seeing the four in front of me. The oldest man was sitting in a chair in front of me with the girl on his left, #1 behind him, and #2 behind _him. _The dad held has his right eyebrow raised as #1 leaned down, blood on the right side of his chin from our fight, placing his hands on the old man's shoulders, "Pa, come on let us hunt em'." The dad had a thoughtful look on his face as #2 chimed in, "Yeah this one's a fighter. Sure would be fun to hunt." #2 grinned at his thought.

The old man then grinned and let out a wheezy laugh while looking at me, exposing his disgusting, yellow teeth. I looked up, "Oh you gotta be kidding me. That's what this is about, you." I let out a breath, "You yahoo's hunt people?" #1 and #2 seemed excited at the mention of it as oldie leaned forward, "You ever killed before?" He cocked his eyebrows up in question. I tilted my head to the right and put on a face that said 'you have got to be kidding me.'

I breathed deeply as my head hurt a little, "Wha-, heh." I looked down and to the right, "Well that depends on what you mean." I looked back in front of me.

Oldie took a deep breath with his left eye closed and spoke, "I've hunted all my life. Just like my father, his before him." He leaned forward, "I've hunted deer, and bear, I even got a cougar once, hoh boy. But the best hunt, is human." He nodded. I partially knitted my eyebrows together as he continued, his voice shifting to a delighted whisper then raising once more, "Oh there's nothing like it. Holding their life in your hands. Seein' the fear in their eyes just before they go dark, makes you feel powerful and alive." He grinned and his eyes lit up.

I looked down at him with a straight, yet un-amused face, "You're a sick puppy." His grin dropped and his eyes went wide as he stood up, "We give em' a weapon, give em' a fightin' chance." I scrunched my nose and sniffed, repeating the action as he walked by talking, "It's kind of like," #1 rubbed the back of the little girl's hair as the old man turned to look at his family with his hands out a little, "Our tradition passed down. Father to son, course only one or two a year. Never enough to bring the law down, we've never been that sloppy."

I looked up to the left at him then let out a disgusted breath as I put my view back to normal, blinking and looking back at him, "Yeah well don't sell yourself short. You're plenty sloppy." I put my head down to the right again and licked my lips while letting out a breath as oldie knelt down beside me on my left. I shifted my gaze back to him as he spoke.

"So what, you with that pretty cop?" The little girl looked at #1 as the latter grinned. Oldie continued, "You a cop?" I partially snorted out a breath, "If I tell you, you promise not to make me into an ash tray?" Oldie looked over at the boys and #1 flew over, backhanding me in the face, causing me to grunt.

I opened my mouth and closed it several times while scrunching my nose as the old bastard spoke again, "Only reason I don't let my boys take you right here, now, is that dere's something I need to know." He walked behind me to what I knew was the fireplace from the heat and grabbed something that sounded metallic.

I turned my head to the left where I assumed he stood behind me, "Yeah, how 'bout it's not nice to marry your sister?" Oldie replied, "Tell me. Any of the cops gonna come lookin' for you?" I breathed heavily with my eyes closed, feeling the blood stop flowing out of my nose, stopping just above my lip, "Ah eat me." I opened my eyes, "Ah no no no, wait wait wait. You actually might." My lips held a slightly horrified expression.

#2 came over and gripped my chin tightly with his right hand, and the back of my head with his left, standing on my right. The crazy coot came back over with a hot poker and held it near my left cheek, "You think this is funny? You brought this down on **_my_ **family. Alright? You wanna play games? We'll play some games." He looked up at #2 and stood up, "Looks like we're gonna have a hunt tonight after-all boys."

He looked over at the other two then turned back to me, "And **_you_ **get to pick the animal. The boy, the first cop, or the second cop?"

I breathed out, "Okay, wait wait wait. Look nobody's coming for me, alright? It's just us." Oldie spoke up, "If you don't choose, I will." He then put the hot poker on my left shoulder and I grunted out in pain until he pulled it back. I breathed out rapidly. "Oh you **Son of a bitch!"**

He leaned closer and put the poker dangerously close to my left eye, "Next time I'll take an eye." 'Shit Sam I'm sorry.' I thought as I made a decision, "Alright, alright! The guy, the guy, Take the guy!" Oldie backed up and took a key chain from around his neck, handing it to #1, "Lee, go do it." He stopped Lee and grabbed his hand, "Don't let him out, though. Shoot him in the cage."

With that Lee walked to the other side of the room. 'Who do these sons of bitches think they are?!' I thought as I spoke, "What? I thought you said you were going to hunt him, you're gonna give him a chance." Oldie turned back to Lee and called out, "Lee! Bring the FBI trash up here for a little game. Then after you're done with the boy, shoot the bitch too. Then ." With that he turned his attention back to me.

Lee grabbed a rifle with a scope while wearing a wide grin, exposing his disgusting, rotten teeth. 'Damn these yahoos need a serious dental plan.' I joked to myself in attempt of cooling myself down. I had to save Sam somehow. Oldie started devising a plan, "We better clean this mess up before any cops come runnin' out here." All I could do was look at him as Lee left the room.

* * *

Renee POV

The cop lady was in her own bubble of sadness as she grieved in her cage. We had learned that Sam's brother was posing as his cousin, so Sam didn't tell me his brother's real name, "I really hope your cousin has everything under control Samwise, cause I have a bad feeling about this."

He smiled and shook his head at the nickname, "Don't worry Rosie, we'll be out of here in no time." I puffed my cheek out. Rosie was cool but she was much too minor and undeveloped. I repeated this thought to Sam and he laughed, "Who would you rather be then?"

I pondered this for a moment and got into the thinking man pose, then snapped my fingers, "If I can't be an original character, then I would be Arwen. I wouldn't mind having me an Aragorn. Plus, she's bad-ass. I mean she gave up being immortal just to have one life with the man she loves."

Sam nodded in approval, "That a good choice." He then put on a pouting face and used his puppy-dog eyes, "I'm a little hurt you don't want me though. Am I too manly for you?"

I snorted in amusement and smiled, "Oh, yes completely. I'm afraid that if I spend another minute with you I'm going to drown in testosterone. We laughed together and settled into a comfortable silence. We had some time to bond through our time of being captured, or at least we bonded as much as being caged up in a dark, moldy cellar could allow.

Suddenly one of the hillbillies walked in with a rifle and at that moment I was happy that I preferred to be pressed in the farthest corner of the cage. Cop lady sat up on her knees and looked at the man as he opened the door to the control box and put the keys in.

Sam backed up a little farther into his cage his deep voice booming in the room, "What are you doing?!" The buzzer for the cages sounded off and the door to my cage unlocked. I backed up as far I could into the cage as he began to open it, reaching for his rifle on his left arm. 'Think Renee! There's gotta be something you can do!' I thought in a panic.

He grabbed my left arm. 'Big mistake. I'm right handed.' I thought. He pulled me up and I reeled my right hand back, punching him right in the face. My ears pounded with adrenaline to where I could barely make out what Sam had been yelling. I could only hear the faint, "Don't hurt her!" And, "Get out of there!"

I landed a hard smack over the hillbilly's now stinging red cheek and dashed out of the cage, running for the controls. I was almost to it when my adrenaline rush was crashed by the psycho catching up to me and grabbing my arms behind my back painfully.

I let out a grunt of pain as I was forced to stumble out of the room. My senses came back and I realized Sam was yelling, "Leave her alone!" I came to a decision that even if I wouldn't be alright, that it would be better if Sam didn't know that. He needed to stay calm to help everyone else, "I'll be fine Samwise!"

The hillbilly lifted me by my arms as we came to a pair of steps, dragging my feet up as my arms burned in pain.

* * *

Dean POV

I was seething with sorry and anger for Sam. I had just sent him to his death and here I was, not being able to do anything about it but talk. The crazy Pa sat in front of me with the girl on his lap while #2 stood behind me, "You hurt my brother, I'll kill you. I swear. I'll kill you all." I took a deep ragged breath.

The little girl stood up so Pa could get up. He walked over to the doorway of the room as I caught my breath once more, my anger and worry near boiling over, "**I will kill you all!**" Pa only acknowledged me with the smallest look.

"Lee!" He yelled out into the hallway. I heard footsteps which only meant that Lee was returning. Pa grinned with his disgustingly yellow teeth as Lee came into view, holding the same girl that I had seen earlier. God, what are they going to do with us?

* * *

_**So once again I would like to apologize for the late update. I have been busy with spring cleaning and school work so motivation came a little slow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would like to send a big thanks to my best friend Karebear-4ever for Beta reading this chapter! (who is on DeviantArt, not on here)**_


	3. Author's noteContest!

_**Alright guys I have a few announcements to make!  
**__**1. I've been busy with school work and have had writer's block so the story is NOT ON HIATUS! It will just be uploaded slower**_

_**2. In order to help get the ideas flowing and make this story more to my readers' liking, I am starting a contest. I want you to tell me what YOU want to see happen. Like 'What will Pa Bender have up is sleeve for bringing Renee upstairs?' Yes i changed her name to Renee because I will be using the name Recka for a different OC  
**_

_**3. Here are contest rules so if you're participating then make sure to read them!  
**_

_**# I'm not against giving Sam a woman or even putting Renee with Sam instead, but if you want either of these to happen then you'll need a legitimate reason to change my mind. If we give Sam a woman to be with other than (though I doubt) Renee, it will be an OC. If you wish to present an OC that you think will be good for Sam but you just can't seem to write their pairing right, then feel welcome to send them to me through a PM.  
**_

_**# ANY PLOT SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! I absolutely adore when people suggest something that they think I can improve or what they want to see happen next.**_

_**# If you think I can improve with spacing my paragraphs then please do tell because I have no idea what the Fanfiction format is. If you want to see my chapters be a bit longer, then please let me know. If so then I need you guys to really cooperate and throw me ideas because one suggestion to a writer means the world.**_

_**# I AM NOT AGAINST CANON PAIRINGS! You are more than welcome to suggest a canon pairing but know now that I will not put together a pairing that I do not support. That pretty much just means putting, say, Jo with Sam. It's not going to happen because I see them as family more than anything else. I will also not support Meg/Sam or Ruby/Sam. And please do not get me started on Cassie/Dean or one of the bros/Bela Talbot. I do however think Ellen/Bobby would just be adorable. That is all.  
**_

_**# POST YOUR SUGGESTION IN EITHER A REVIEW OR IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE, WHICHEVER YOU PREFER!**_

_**SO**__** other than that I have no other rules so go crazy with your suggestions even if it means killing someone off. It means a lot to me not only to write but to have my readers enjoy! ~ toodles!**_


End file.
